the fifth day
by Tyra
Summary: Something is happening to Kurama. and an old enemy desides to come back and take revenge. An update, what a miracle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That honour is Togashi's.

Kurama was running through the forest, in the direction where he last heard the sound. After a while a clearing came into view. He stopped to catch his breath when he heard a familiar chuckle coming from behind him. 

//NO!!! That can't be. It just isn't possible.//

He turned around slowly, silently praying that it wasn't the person who he tought it was. When he faced the dark figure behind him his fears were confirmed. Behind him stood Karasu. 

"What are you doing here? I tought I killed you." Said the scared red-head.

"What a greeting. Actually you are right, you killed me... but it appears to be that there are people who rather like me and want me to be alive. Quite a shocker,ne?"

Suddenly Kurama heard a gasp coming from the side of the clearing. He turned towards the sound to find a rather tall humaniod holding his mother by her throat.

"S-shuuichi." She gasped, stretching her hand towards her son.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock.

"Let my mother go Karasu. She has nothing to do with this."

"I doubt they would agree with me." Said the purple eyed youkai.

Kurama looked at his mother again. It was obvious that she was hurt and she had trouble breathing. 

"What have you done to her?" He asked furious, shooting Karasu a deathglare.

"Nothing yet." Answered the other youkai casually. 

At the moment that he said this another guy walked into the clearing directly towards Shiori, he was holding a sword. When he saw this Kurama's eyes widened even more.

"No! Don't you dare kill my mother!" screamed Kurama, turning back towards Karasu.

"You're forgetting something. She isn't really your mother, you just picked her because she was the first pregnant woman you encountered when you fled the Makai." Said the humanoid holding Shiori.

She stopped her struggles and looked at the person she believed was her son.

"W-what?" she asked the sadness clearly in her voice.

She wouldn't have believed the humanoid... if it wasn't for the fact that the teen was looking very guilty but also hurt. At that moment the guy with the sword killed Shiori.

"K-kaasan." Whispered Kurama before he was overtaken with grief and fell to the ground.

"It isn't over yet pretty boy," said the humanoid, "five days." 

With that the humanoid, Karasu and the sword-wielding guy disappeard leaving Kurama alone with the body of his human mother.

"KAASAN!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kurama sat up in bed panting and sweating. When he remembered his dream he went to his mother's room and looked if she was alright. He took a breath of relief when he saw she was sleeping peacefully. Silently he went to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was only 4 a.m. After he took a glass of water he went back to his room and got back in bed. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again he took a book and started reading. 

The only part of the nightmare that he didn't get was when the humanoid said: "five days". It didn't make any sense. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried about the fact that his mother was leaving on a vacation tomorrow, but he didn't want to spoil the vacation of his mother, stepfather and stepbrother over a dream. He already heard himself tell his mother not to go on the vacation she has been looking forward to for days because he had a nightmare. Kurama snorted at the tought. No matter how frightening the nightmare was that was ridiculous.

"Shuuichi! I'm leaving for the airport!" Yelled Shiori from downstairs.

// Already? The plane leaves at seven thirty.//

He looked at his clock and saw that it was already seven o'clock.

//k'so! I was so lost in thoughts that I forgot to watch the time. I'm supposed to be at Genkai's in half an hour.//

As he rushed out of bed he heard the door close indicating that his mother had left. He went into the bathroom to get dressed when he looked in the mirror he didn't believe what he saw. Kurama kept staring at his reflection. After a while he reached behind him... unfortunatly he did see the right thing. His hair was cut of. It hardly reached his shoulder-blades. He was to suprised to do anything, he just stood there staring at his, now, short-haired reflection. 

//This can't be happening. This isn't true.// 

His hair was a mess.

//I hate doing this but it's the only way to look a bit decent.//

He took a pair of scissors and cut the ragged strands of hair. When his hair looked good enough to go out with they only reached his shoulders.

//Why me? First that nightmare and now this. Who could have done this. The window was closed.//

He got dressed quickly and combed his, now short, hair. When he went into the kitchen he saw it was a quarter past seven.

//Okay, so I'm going to be late.//

He ran outside and headed towards the bus stop. At least he had some luck that day. The bus just arrived when he reached the stop. After about twenty minutes of driving he reached the outskirts of Genkai's domain.

//Great now I still have to walk for about ten minutes.//

When he reached Genkai's temple he heard Kuwabara's loud, agitated voice and Hiei's softer, calmer one. Swiftly the red-head ran up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Yusuke yelled as soon as he saw Kurama.

Kurama was dumbfounded.

//Who am I?! I'm insulted, they don't even reconize me.//

"I'm Kurama. Who else?"

"Kurama??" everyone present said shocked.

A/N: well this was the first chappie for ya ^^. Hope you liked it. R&R plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Isn't it about time I updatet this? Yes it is. Sooooooo sorry it took so long. I hope the chapter was worth all the waiting. Again sorry for the extremy late update.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. And if I would make money with this I wouldn't do the dishes in a tearoom now would I?

Kurama explained everything…well, he explained the fact he woke up like this and he didn't know who did it. He left the nightmare out because he knew his friends would be worried. They wouldn't admit it easily but they were scared when he had to fight Karasu, especially because for a moment they thought he was dead.

"Is there nothing else that happened?" asked Genkai, "Because you are very late, you shouldn't be so late if all that happened was your hair getting cut off."

"No, that is all that happened,… I overslept, that's why I am so late" Lied the redhead.

Genkai looked thoughtfull for a moment, then she said they should start training.

-------------------------

Kurama came at an open plain, he was cold. He looked around the ice plains and saw a figure sitting hunched over. When he got closer to it, he saw it was Hiei, his shoulders were shaking.

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked up, and turned his face towards Kurama

"You!…This is all your fault!"

"What?…what is my fault?"

Kurama started getting afraid, he had never seen Hiei so angry, the only time that got close was when Hiei thougth Yukina had been eaten.

"My sister is dead! Yukina is dead! And it's all your fault! If you hadn't lied this wouldn't have happened, we would have known Karasu was back."

Hiei put down the lifeless body of Yukina, his hands and coat were red with Yukina's blood. The firedemon attacked. Kurama had a lot of trouble avoiding him. The redhead refused to turn into the Yoko and he didn't want to attack his friend either. When he tried to talk some sense into the enraged youkai it had no affect what so ever. After a while Hiei slashed Kurama across the chest, it wasn't very deep, but still painful. Kurama tripped and immediatly he had a sword pressed against his throat.

"I'll kill you." Hissed Hiei

He raised his sword and the fox prepared for the final blow, which never came. He opened his eyes and saw Hiei, his eyes staring into the distant nothing. Kurama felt something warm and wet dripping onto his stommach, he looked and saw his stomach was completely red. It was Hiei's blood. He looked up and saw Karasu, the crow's eyes betrayed the fact that he was smirking.

"That was close wasn't it"

"… You killed him, and you killed Yukina…why?"

"It's a secret"

He held up four fingers

"I'll see you again."

With those words Karasu threw a bomb to the ground. When the smoke cleared he was gone. Leaving Kurama alone with the dead body of his best friend, and that of Yukina.

"…Why…"

---------------------------

Kurama paced around his room. These dreams were meaning something, but he couldn't figure out what. But he knew that he was going to tell his friends about these dreams. The guilt he felt this night, it was horrible. Another thing he didn't get was the fact that were Hiei had slashed him in his dream, he had a red stripe there.

In the morning he walked downstairs, he picked up the mail and got himself something to drink. To his suprise there was an envelope with nothing written on it between the mail.

Someone put it in the mailbox himself…but is it for me?

He decided he had to check if he wanted to know so he opened up the letter.

You're going to pay

You're going to suffer

Be afraid

You're going to die

Because you killed the black bird

Kurama's eyes widened in shock

"What?"


End file.
